Petit frère
by Ailin-'O
Summary: C’est mal… petit frère, souritil contre mes lèvres, ses yeux brillants de désir et de malice. Estce que tu sens… estce que tu sens la culpabilité qui ronge nos âmes…? slash, eragon x murtagh, spoiler, incest


-1Fandom : Eragon

Titre : Petit frère

Personnages : Eragon, Murtagh.

Notes : Slash… graphic, à la limite du pwp même… incest… chantonne 'je brulerai dans les flammes de l'enfer, perdue maudite, pour des millenaires…' xD, intrigue ? Quelle intrigue ? J'étais sous caffeine, donc, pas d'intrigue xD!

Notes (le retour de la vengeance) : Dédicacé à la plus bretonne de toutes les polonaise (xD) : nanais. Hinhinhinhin…

Petit frère

Ces mains sur ma peau… tièdes et moites, fermes et erratiques à la fois…

Ces doigts déliés qui glissent sur ma peau…

Cette bouche…

Toi…

Moi…

Gémissant sous les assauts persistants de ces mains autoritaires qui labourent ma chaire de leur doigts puissant, je me cambre et laisse ces lèvres brûlantes courir le long de ma gorge exposée, par débauche et soumission à la fois…

Ces yeux verts incandescents - ce regard perçant - ne quittent jamais les miens, ne se ferment que brièvement sous les frissons de désir qui agitent ce corps tendu qui se presse tout contre moi, brûlant ma peau, froissant ma dignité…

_Si proches… si… identiques… _

_C'est mal… petit frère_, sourit-il contre mes lèvres, ses yeux brillants de désir et de malice. _Est-ce que tu sens… est-ce que tu sens la culpabilité qui ronge nos âmes…? _

Le silence pèse autour de nous, amplifiant les bruissements de nos corps qui se pressent, les gémissements plaintifs qui quittent mes lèvres rougies, les grondement sourds qui soulève cette poitrine musclée qui se presse contre la mienne…

_C'est mal, oui… _indécent, contre nature quand tu me touche, quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me serres tout contre toi et laisse courir tes lèvres tendres le long de ma joue…

Mais qui s'en souci… certainement pas toi…

Impatient, j'écarte les jambes et te tire plus près… plus près encore au creux de moi.

Tu grondes, menaçant, possessif… ton sourire est plein de promesses.

Quelques secondes te suffisent à débarrasser mon corps frémissant de cette seconde peau encombrante que sont les vêtements de fermes souillés et rapiécés qui me recouvrent… tes mains sont calmes, elles ne tremblent pas… jamais.

Elles sont agiles… des doigts d'archer, les doigts d'un homme, pas d'un enfant… certainement pas les doigts d'une femme.

Tes yeux se plissent… tu t'impatientes, toi aussi… tes lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes, ta langue découvre explore… tes dents me marque…

Ton amant, ta propriété… c'est-ce que je suis… c'est que je veux être.

D'une main ferme, tu écarte mes jambes un peu plus et vient te presser contre mon corps dénudé… ta peau est chaude et moite… tes lèvres douces…

Tes dents sont acérées…

Frémissant d'anticipation, je me cambre et tente de me presser plus fermement encore, contre toi…

_Patience, petit frère, _souris-tu. _Laisse-moi mener cette danse pour toi…_

Confiant, je me laisse retomber contre la couverture que tu as étalé au bord du feu…

Ta main glisse lentement contre ma peau… tu m'observes, tu souris de me voir ainsi offert.

Tes yeux scrutent mon visage… ce ne sont pas les yeux d'un frère… ce sont les yeux d'un prédateur… les yeux d'un fauve.

_Murtagh… _

_Calme-toi, _souffles-tu dans le creux de mon coup, laissant ta main courir sur la peau tendre et délicate de l'intérieur de ma cuisse… tu caresses, tu cherches…

…tu trouves.

Gémissant de plus belle, je me cambre de nouveau… ta mains se referme lentement autour de moi… tu caresses, tu taquines…

_J'ai envie de toi, petit frère, _souris-tu contre mes lèvres.

_Oui…_

_Si tu me laissais, je pourrais…_

_Oui! _

Un sourire victorieux se peint sur tes lèvres roses, tes yeux se plissent de nouveau… pas d'impatience, cette fois… le voile du désir a recouvert ces pupilles incandescentes.

_Prend-moi… _

_Que dirai-t-on de toi si on te voyais, ainsi offert à ton traître de frère…? Que dirai-t-il du pourfendeur d'ombres si on savait de lui ce que je sais de toi…?_

…

_Que faire, que faire…? Je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer, _souris-tu… ta main se desserre lentement autour de moi.

_Non, non… ne t'arrête pas ! _

_Que veux-tu, petit frère…?_

_Prend-moi… Murtagh… s'il te plait… _

_Bien, bien… si tu insistes…_

Ta main quitte lentement mon membre douloureux et tu laisse tes doigts agiles se glisser vers mon intimité.

_Là, _demandes-tu, pressant gentiment le bout de ton index contre la barrière de muscles tendus qui me séparent de toi…

_Oui…_

_Comme ça… ?_

Lentement, tu laisses ce long doigt s'engouffrer en moi… tes yeux ne quittent jamais les miens, ce petit sourire goguenard ne quitte jamais tes lèvres.

_Embrasse-moi, _gémis-je, me cambrant légèrement pour amortir l'invasion de ce doigt inquisiteur.

Une lueur de tendresse traverse ce regard d'émeraude… de ta main libre, tu caresse ma joue et me tire délicatement à toi avant de presser un tendre baiser contre mes lèvres tremblantes…

_Je t'aime, Murtagh… _

_Petit frère… _

La tendre lueur qui baigne ton regard vacille peu à peu pour laisser place au doute…

…tu n'est plus si sur de toi, on dirai…

_Murtagh… _

Secouant brièvement la tête pour chasser tes insécurités, tu te redresses légèrement et viens te lover dans le creux de mes jambes… lentement, ta main se retire, ton doigt s'efface…

_Eragon…?_

_C'est bon… _

Tes lèvres se pressent de nouveau contre les miennes, ta langue se love contre la mienne, tes mains s'agrippent à mes hanches pour m'empêcher de remuer. Tu prends une longue inspiration pour te calmer et je sens tes hanches se soulever…

…tu trembles de tout ton corps, tes yeux sont clos, de longues mèches brunes tombent sur ton front, me masquant ton visage.

_Petit frère, _gémis-tu d'une voix presque tremblante alors que tu laisses tes hanches glisser lentement entre mes cuisses, poussant fermement contre mon intimité pour te frayer un passage au creux de moi.

_Murtagh…_

Grimaçant légèrement, je tend mon cou pour venir enfouir mon visage dans de creux de ton épaules… mes mains glissent le long de ton dos, cherchant désespérément un point d'ancrage…

Un grondement sourd t'échappe… un grondement qui se mue progressivement en gémissement alors que tu t'engouffres en moi… tout ton corps se tend, tes jambes tremblent, ton souffle est court…

Peu à peu, la douleur fait place à une indescriptible sensation de plénitude… mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin et tu es là, ton visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien, tes yeux grands ouverts également… tu me regardes, un tourbillons d'émotions spirale derrière ces magnifiques yeux verts…

_Eragon, je… _

_S'il te plait… _

D'une simple poussée de tes hanches, tu t'engouffres entièrement en moi… tes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, ton visage entier se mue en un masque d'intense plaisir.

Tu vibres, tout contre moi, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent, ton cœur tambourine contre ta poitrine… ta peau de marbre s'empourpre par endroit, accentuant le dessin délicat des courbes fines de ton corps.

Gémissant malgré moi, je laisse un léger sourire ourler mes lèvres et bascule mes hanches pour te laisser plus libre de tes mouvement.

Saisissant l'invitation, tu inclines to visage vers le mien et t'empare de mes lèvres offertes avant de te retirer souplement…

Une étrange sensation de vide s'empare de moi, m'arrachant un gémissant plaintif, presque désespéré. Agrippant fermement tes hanche, je tente de te ramener à moi… en moi. Mais tu résistes, tremblant de tout ton corps et viens placer tes mains de chaque coté de mon visage, tes bras tendus, pour amplifier ton assise.

Un sourire serein se dessine sur tes lèvres et tu te penches pour déposer un tendre baiser sur mon épaule…

_Murtagh, je t'en prie… _

Soucieux d'accéder à ma moindre requête, tu viens presser ton front contre le miens, tes yeux ancrés au fond des miens, avant donner une longue impulsion de tes hanches…

Brûlant de désir, mes mains se resserrent autour de tes hanches alors que tu reviens to lover au creux de mes reins. Je gémis, je pleure, misérablement soumis au va et vient de tes hanches puissante entre mes jambes, de ton membre brûlant, ancré au plus profond de moi.

Tu me prends, comme un roi conquerrant une forteresse, comme on prend un femme un soir de noces… tu grondes, tu trembles, tout contre ma peau, tout contre mon cœur. Tu gémis, même, parfois, quand je me cambre contre toi, quand je replie mes jambes et viens les enlacer autour de ta taille… pour t'amener plus près, toujours plus près de cette zone, au creux de moi, qui vibre sous les violents assauts de tes reins.

_Là, _gémis-je, plaintif, suppliant…

Docile, tu répètes le mouvement, enflammant mes reins. Mon corps tout entier se tend, se contorsionne contre toi… je te veux plus près, plus loin, plus fort, plus vite… encore… toujours.

Et tu souris, tu souris comme je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire… ton regard est doux, aimant… possessif.

Et je sais, au fond de moi, que je n'oublierai jamais… jamais cette première fois au coin du feu… ni ce sourire extatique sur ton visage, ni les ombres qui dansent dans tes yeux, ni la lueur des flammes qui illumine ta peau. Je sais que cette image, que ce tableau me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… que la sensation de tes mains sur ma peau me consumera jusqu'au dernier instant… que ce dernier instant je le passerai probablement dans tes bras… et que ces bras seront ceux-là même par lesquels que je recevrai la mort… cette mort qui rode autour de nous, depuis notre naissance… ce destin funeste qui nous accables… ce même destin qui nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre…

Cette fatalité qui s'effondre, peu à peu, qui s'efface de mon esprit lorsque je te vois, si doux, si rassurant au dessus de moi, si aimant, si patient, si calme, si prudent, si…unique.

Et je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'aimerai probablement jamais plus, je t'aime si fort que mon cœur s'emballe tout d'un coups, que mon souffle se coupe, que mes muscles se tendent, autour de toi… où est-ce le plaisir de t'avoir en moi, enfin, qui me pousse soudain au bord de cette falaise…?

Je tombe, je crie, je pleure, je te supplie… mes ongles lacèrent ton épaules, et toi, tu accélèrent, tu gémis contre ma peau, des larmes amères baignent ton visage… tu parles, tu soupire, j'entends ta voix au creux de mon oreille… ta voix qui murmure, ta voix qui se brise…

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Eragon, je suis désolé… je t'aime… oh, seigneur… qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… _

La douleur te ronge, et tu tentes tant bien que mal de l'étouffer, de la noyer dans le creux de mes reins…

C'est si intense, si… doux et douloureux à la fois.

Je te vois et dans tes yeux, c'est moi que je vois, offert, insouciant… amoureux.

Mon cœur rate un battement, et je m'accroche à toi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je supplie, je m'affole… j'ai l'impression de tomber.

Une vague d'intense plaisir explose dans mes reins, court le long de mes jambes, le long de mon torse… et je tombe, encore et encore.

_Murtagh ! _

_Je suis là, _gémis-tu faiblement. Ta voix se brise… je sais que tu es là… que tu tombes avec moi.

Un dernier sursaut soulève ton corps et tu te tends entre mes jambes… tu te déverses en moi, dans un soupire, avant de t'effondrer contre moi, dans mes bras.

_Je t'aime…_

_Tais-toi, petit frère, _sanglotes-tu dans le creux de mon cou… tes bras se referment autour de moi, comme un cocon et je laisse mes mains courir le long de ton dos tremblant.

_Murtagh… _

_Tais-toi, _répètes-tu… tes larmes roulent dans mon cou, tes lèvres le couvrent de baiser humides. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…_

Confus, je te laisses pleurer tout contre moi, impuissant… mon cœur se calme peu à peu, mais le tiens continue sa course éffreinée… et tes larmes roulent contre ma peau, brûlent mon âme. Et l'espace d'un instant, le doute s'empare de moi…

_Qu'est-ce que j't'ai fais…_


End file.
